1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid-proof structure for wires and an electronic device using the same and more particularly to a liquid-proof structure for wires which can be assembled and disassembled repeatedly and an electronic device using the same.
2. Related Art
With technology development and various requirements for life diversity, portable electronic devices are no longer luxury goods for middle and upper classes, but they have become essential tools in people's everyday life. For example, laptops are more and more popular and they have been focus for electronic device manufacturers. Therefore, as the difficulty in manufacturing laptops decreases, each manufacturer strives to make products have special characteristics in order to gain better profit besides cutting the cost of the products. With the special characteristics of products, the manufacturers intend to attract consumers' attentions to the products and to increase consumer's desire to buy them.
Take laptop as an example. It is portable as we know and thus it can be used in different places, such as home, office, car, or outside. As such, in addition to being small to carry, laptops are also needed to have other characteristics such as long battery life or high computing efficiency. Furthermore, the laptop is needed to be robust to various environments.
For some laptops, such as military-purpose laptops, being robust for various environments is especially important. For example, when a laptop is used outdoors or being carried around, it may be exposed to the sun, wind, or rain, or it may fall down. These situations should be considered when laptops are designed. Generally, a laptop is composed of a main-body and a display, wherein the main-body includes Central Processing Unit (CPU), memory, battery, keyboard, and so on. In addition, the main-body has an opening. Several cables connect the main-body to the display through the opening, so that data computed by the CPU in the main-body can be transmitted to the display. However, if liquid enters the main-body through the opening, the liquid may cause malfunction of the main-body. In order to prevent liquid from entering the main-body, there must be a liquid-proof protection structure for the opening.
Conventional liquid-proof protection structure is connected to the main-body and the display, and the cables are held in the liquid-proof protection structure. Since the cables are often soft and deformed, liquid-proof adhesive is used in the conventional liquid-proof protection structure so that the positions of cables can be controlled and liquid is prevented from entering the laptop.
However, it takes time for the liquid-proof adhesive to dry out and the cost of the liquid-proof adhesive is high. Furthermore, the liquid-proof structure is fixed to the main-body, and thus it is difficult to disassemble the liquid-proof structure from the main-body when the laptop is maintained.
Therefore, the conventional liquid-proof structure of an electronic device has following problems. It takes a long time to apply liquid-proof adhesive on wires. The cost of the liquid-proof adhesive is high. Furthermore, it is difficult to separating the liquid-proof structure from the electronic device. These problems are needed to be improved.